Meta Knight vs Jigglypuff!
by littleangel123
Summary: After Red gave Jigglypuff the meds. Now, Jigglypuff is in love with Kirby! It's now up to Meta Knight, King Dedede and Shinobu to end this once and for all! Lime and other dirty stuff.


Before we begin: I do not own anything except Setsuko and Shinobu and this awesome plot! Enjoy! By the way...I am not doing translations, because it takes me months to think of patterns for what they are saying so I'll just do straight english and all the creatures in brawl are human (Pokemon, Meta Knight, Kirby...etc!) so I don't get problems for some scenes. Mind you, this is set after the story Saving Shinobu. That means the OCs are one year older than their profiles on my profile say. So I'll say this one more time, I do not own anything except for OCs (minor parts though) and the plot, but for specifics, I do not own anything from Super Smash Brothers Brawl like characters, the stages or items. Thank you and enjoy this story!

Meta Knight vs Jigglypuff!

It was a not-so-peaceful day at the Smash Mansion (since when was it peaceful? Even at night it's not peaceful!) and Red manage to find the right medicine to turn Jigglypuff return to normal. Setsuko was really exhausted and fell asleep during the chase, but she made a very fast recovery and she's all better! But she woke up in an awkward position with a cetain 'Red' boy. But there was a bit of a problem and we are going to find out today! Kirby was having his nap on the chair, until Jigglypuff jumped on his lap.

"Hiya Kirby-Kun!" Jigglypuff chirped. Kirby was a little confused.

"Uhhhh...Jigglypuff? I thought you hated me for liking Meta Knight...Anyway...Hello?" Kirby said as he tilted his head.

"That's silly! You're too cute for me to hate you! And I have no idea what you're talking about, silly!" Jigglypuff said flipping her curly pink hair. Okay, Kirby was REALLY starting to freak out soon.

"Uhhh, Jigglypuff...I think that I am in love with someone else." Kirby said uncomfortably. Meta Knight passed by, wearing only a towel because he just finished his shower noticed Kirby unhappy in the position him and Jigglypuff is in so he glared (OH YEAH! He's not wearing a mask). Kirby looked at Meta Knight and gazed dreamily. Jigglypuff, noticing it got a bit angry, got off of the pink haired star warrior and stomped towards the blue knight.

"What's your problem?" Jigglypuff snapped.

"Why are you trying to take my boyfriend? You know that me and Kirby are in love with each other." Meta Knight said calmly.

"Yeah, and they do lots of things in bed..." Link mumbled as he walked away from the situation. Zelda hissed at him to not make it any worse.

"Like what?" Jigglypuff growled. Meta Knight smiled at Kirby, thinking of something dirty as something was growing bigger in him (it was showing a little! Stupid towel).

"Like that..." Meta Knight smirked. Kirby started blushing madly when he looked down. King Dedede passed by and saw the scene going on. He almost puked, but he contained himself and went to the three.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" King Dedede asked.

"None of your buisness, we're just handling this arguement in a civilized manner." Jigglypuff replied. Dedede grumbled about what happened last time when Kirby and Jigglypuff were settling an arguement in a 'civilized' manner...

"Whatever floats your boat, Puffy..." the king said as he rolled his eyes and walked away muttering about how 'awesome' the scenario's going to end.

"DON'T CALL ME PUFFY!" Jigglypuff called out. Meta Knight and Kirby rolled their eyes. Meanwhile with the penguin king, he hid behind a wall listening to the rest of the conversation.

"Even though I hate those two star warriors, I gotta help! If Jigglypuff gets Kirby, I'm going to lose my eyeballs because pokemon and star warrior don't mix! I sorta agree two star warriors are fine, but Puffy and Pinky boy? Uh-uh! Not in my book that's gonna happen! And besides...We're all gonna die in this upcoming war. I gotta do something fast, but what...?" King Dedede thought out loud. Then he got an idea. Later at night, King Dedede snuck to the room of Shinobu. Inside, there was Shinobu with her head on Gardevoir's lap. Both trainer and pokemon were asleep. King Dedede tip-toed towards Shinobu and reached out to tap her on the shoulder. Gardevoir suddenly woke up and used Psychic on him.

"_Don't touch her..." _Gardevoir said dangerously. Her pink eyes and shoulder length green hair seemed to glow in the dark. Shinobu stirred and woke up.

"Ugh...what's the turkey doing here?" Shinobu asked as she sat up. King Dedede flared.

"I'm not a turkey! I am a King you smart-mouth fifteen year old ninja!" King Dedede snapped. Gardevoir glared. Shinobu yawned.

"Cool down. Now, what do you want at midnight? A snack?" Shinobu asked.

"That and some help." King Dedede answered.

"What? To go to the refridgerator?" Shinobu asked.

"We'll go there later! But right now, it's urgent!" King Dedede whispered. "Jigglypuff is in love with Kirby!" Shinobu and Gardevoir blinked.

"Is that all?" Shinobu asked. Dedede nodded.

"It's worse than what happened with Kirby! Because now, Meta Knight will try to win Kirby by having-"

"META KNIGHT!" They heard Kirby scream. Shinobu's eyes widen.

"That." Dedede finished. Shinobu pushed Dedede out of her room. In a second, she was out with her normal clothes on. Gardevoir followed after. They ran quietly through the halls. Suddenly, Gardevoir tripped and broke a lamp.

"Gardevoir!" Shinobu whispered urgently.

"_I'm okay._" Gardevoir said. Footsteps were heard. Everyone froze. Lucario stepped out.

"_Why are you up this late?" _Lucario asked.

"_Um...because, the three of us couldn't sleep so, we were going downstairs to get a drink." _Gardevoir lied. Lucario hesitated for a moment and then smiled.

"_Why didn't you say so? I have lots drinks in my room if you like." _He said. Gardevoir hopped up but, she fell back down again.

"_Umm...I think I hurt my ankle." _She said. Lucario brushed his hair out of his face and picked up Gardevoir bridal style. She blushed.

_"Now, about that 'drink'..." _Lucario carried Gardevoir off to his room. Shinobu glared after the blue/black-haired man.

"Come on, I think Psychic girl is safe with Emo boy. Now come on, we got work to do." The two started to run again.

"Wait, where are we going? And what's my payment for this?" Shinobu asked while running.

"Okay Smart-mouth, we're going to...actually, I hadn't thought that we'd make it this far. Your payment...I'll tell you why Angel boy's been sulky ever since you came back." Shinobu nodded. She and Pit hadn't been on good terms since she had come back (Read Attack of Ryou and Saving Shinobu for more info).

"Deal." She said. They stopped in front of Meta Knight's room.

"Why are we here? This is where the 'action' is." Shinobu said.

"Shh...They might hear you Smart-mouth!" Dedede hushed as another scream took place. Setsuko poked her head out of her room.

"Earplugs don't work..." She moaned. "It's all Jigglypuff's fault. If she didn't provoke Meta Knight in the first place, they would only be doing this once a week instead of every night!"

"Meta Knight and Kirby are doing this every night?" Shinobu asked. King Dedede nodded.

"Maskman swore that him and Pinky boy were doing this until Puffy gives up."

"Won't this be considered rape?" Shinobu asked.

"Kirby agreed also." Setsuko said.

"Oh..." Shinobu for once, didn't have anything smart to say.

"Well, you have to put an end to this." Setsuko said.

"Why us?" King Dedede asked.

"Caused I helped last time! Now, it's your turn!" Setsuko said.

"Can't you give us a little advice? Besides, you barely helped!" Dedede asked. Setsuko thought for a moment.

"Get Jigglypuff back to normal without my medicines." Setsuko said quickly as she slammed the door.

"No duh, her medicines suck." Shinobu mumbled.

"Okay Smart-mouth. We better get going!" Dedede yelled.

"What was that?" Meta Knight said from inside the room.

"I think we better run for it!" Dedede said. He and Shinobu took off. Meta Knight peeked out.

"Okay Kirby, there's no one here. Let's keep going." Meta Knight said as he closed the door.

"That was close Smart-mouth!" King Dedede said as they entered the living room.

"Are you gonna keep calling me that?" Shinobu asked annoyed. Dedede ignored her.

"Okay now, how do we get Puffy to stop liking Pinky boy? Got any ideas Smart-mouth?"

"We'll watch what they will do the next morning..." Shinobu said. King Dedede eyes widen.

"But nobody will get any beauty sleep tonight!"

"Too bad! It already has!" Shinobu snapped. "I'm going to bed." In a puff of smoke, she disappeared.

"Smart-mouth ninjas..." Dedede muttered as he strolled off to his room.

The Next Morning...

"Ugh..." Everyone except Jigglypuff, Kirby and Meta Knight looked and sounded like Zombies. They all sat down at the dining table. Dedede noticed that Kirby looked very sore but happy. Meta Knight looked estatic under the mask and Jigglypuff kept batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair at Kirby.

"We HaVe StEaK fOr BrEaKfAsT!" Crazy Hand sang. Alloys set down steak in front of everyone. Even Ness wasn't up for it. He just fell asleep in his precious steak.

"Oh boy...I guess no one is fighting today." Master Hand said.

"wHaT hAs HaPpEnEd To YoU?" Crazy Hand asked.

"Ask Meta Knight and Kirby." Everyone moaned. Kirby blushed while Meta Knight chuckled. Master Hand put two and two together. Happy Meta Knight, blushing Kirby, Hmm...

"Oh..." Master Hand kept quiet after that. For the whole breakfast, everyone was eating slowly and quietly (Yes, Ness wasn't pigging out on the steak...OH MY GOSH! THE WORLD IS ENDING! Just kidding).

"King Dedede," Shinobu whispered after everyone except Dedede left. He was still eating. "Dedede!"

"What is it Smart-mouth? I'm eating here!" He said.

"We need to figure out a plan!" She said. Dedede started to choke. Shinobu hit him on the back.

"R-r-right." He said after drinking a jugful of water.

"So, any ideas?" She asked.

"Can we kill Jigglypuff?" Dedede asked. Shinobu slapped the back of his head.

"No! I don't want to be a rogue ninja!" Shinobu snapped.

"Oh yeah? Got any better ideas Smart-mouth?" Smart-mouth...I mean Shinobu nodded.

"Well-"

"Kirby~!" Jiggypuff called. King Dedede moaned.

"Here she goes again..."

In The Living Room...

Jigglypuff was sitting on Kirby's lap while Meta Knight was casting glares at her. Poor Kirby was trying to push Jigglypuff off him.

"Jigglypuff...I really don't want to be kissed..." Kirby said. Jigglypuff giggled.

"Nonsense! A cute boy like you needs to be kissed!" She said playing with Kirby's bright pink hair.

"I for once Jigglypuff, I agree but, Kirby is only kissed by ME and only ME!" Meta Knight said.

"Talk about posessive, huh Smart-mouth?" Dedede asked as he walked in. Shinobu nodded.

"I see." Shinobu said, not looking at King Dedede. Meta Knight was pretty tired of Jigglypuff sitting on Kirby's lap trying to seduce him, so he pulled Jigglypuff off Kirby and picked up Kirby.

"Kirby and I are going to take a 'stroll' if you don't mind. If you do mind, we're still going on the 'stroll'." Meta Knight said. Jigglypuff did her famous angry look and stomped off to her room.

"Well Smart-mouth, what's your genius scheme?" Dedede asked.

"We'll need some brawn. Lots and lots of brawn." Shinobu said with a glint in her eyes.

With Jigglypuff...

"Stupid Meta Knight for stealing my Kirby. Why if I get my hand on Those two I would kill Meta Knight and I would take Kirby and then I'll-" Jigglypuff grumbled. Then Bowser and Ganondorf stepped out of the shadows (Bad guys can actually do that? Hey! I wanna do that too D:).

"Hey Puffy." Bowser said. Jigglypuff flared.

"What do you guys want?" She snapped. Bowser and Ganondorf looked at each other and nodded. They charged at her and tied her up, especially her mouth (extra tied so she can't sing).

"We got her! Did you see that guys?" Bowser roared happily. Shinobu and King Dedede came out of their hiding sweat-dropping and covering their earts at the same time.

"Yes we did, Bowser..." they said at the same time.

"Oh yeah! So, what's our payment?" Ganondorf asked. King Dedede handed them 60 smash coins each to both of them.

"There goes my coin launching money..." Dedede groaned (you know the game in Brawl when you shoot coins at enemies and trophies so you can obtain stickers and trophies. I love playing it, because I get new things and I get lots of coins by playing All-Star mode, Subspace Emissary, Classic mode and many games to give you coins like free candy from the store). Shinobu went up to Jigglypuff. She started to do hand signs.

"Kokoro Shoukyo gijutsu! (Mind erasing technique)" She poked Jigglypuff's forehead. A blue glow started to come from Jigglypuff's forehead. She immedietly slumped to the floor.

"What's with the japenese-speaking-which-I-had-no-hurling-idea-what-you-completly-said-wavin-fancy-flipping-hand-signs-and-the-bloody-bluey-glowy-thing-mah-jiggy-on-freaking-Puffy's-forehead? And...OH MAY GOSH! YOU KILLED PUFFY? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE A ROUGE NINJA?" King Dedede ranted loudly (and gibberishy). Shinobu rolled her eyes.

"I didn't kill her, I just erased her memory, the hand signs are used to activate the justu and plus...It's cooler to speak japenese than english when doing jutsus." She said. Ganondorf untied Jigglypuff's mouth when she was about to wake up.

"Uhhh...Why am I tied up? What's going on here?" Jigglypuff moaned. Meta Knight, who came back from the so-called stroll with Kirby saw Jigglypuff not remembering what happened, he burst into song.

"~We did it! We did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! We're eating here tonight, Oh! Eating here tonight~"

"~Oh no, no! Eating here tonight we're on a DIET!~" King Dedede finished off. Everyone, especially Kirby sweat-dropped (Ha! Gotta love 'Finding Nemo' and their victory songs! I don't own them).

"King Dedede...You don't look like you are on a diet at mealtimes." Shinobu said.

"Shut up Smart-mouth!" Dedede snapped.

"Whatever..." Shinobu sighed. "Anyways, my payment..." Pit walked by at that moment.

"Dare tell the demon woman and you are quadrent food." Pit threatened as he sent a glare towards Shinobu. He walked away with Marth trailing behind him swearing in japanese. Shinobu grabbed Marth's cape. He turned to look at her.

"Nii-chan...please don't be like that..." Shinobu had gone into cute little sister mode. "I don't like it when Nii-chan is angry." She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"...Fine." Marth looked away and patted her head. Samus laughed at his weakness.

"Uh...I guess you have no payment..." Dedede said. Shinobu turned around glared intensely at him.

"Uh...I'll think of something Smart-mouth! Here! 1000 Smash coins!" Dedede said. Shinobu smiled. Dedede went off muttering about how his launch coins were taken...Again.

"Well, I guess we have to go back to once a week..." Meta Knight smirked.

"Oh no..." Everyone said.

"Mamma mia, not again!" Luigi and Mario groaned in pain. So! Meta Knight took the pink-haired boy's hand and walked away in happiness until a stuck out nail got caught by Kirby's pants, making the whole fabric ripped off. Everyone looked at each other and ran away scream outside.

"BAD OMEN! BAD OMEN!" Setsuko screamed (smilingicecream, if I told you about what happened when I was walking to school...Yeah, that's what I yelled out when I saw 'an evil black cat' and had to take a lonnnnng trip to the 'road of life' to get to school in one piece if you know what I mean D:). Meta Knight grinned at Kirby with a nasty glint in his eyes.

"Scratch that. Make that two times a week." Meta Knight said as he dragged Kirby into his room. Once they get there, Meta Knight gently pushed Kirby into his bed and started to massage Kirby with his...uhhh (Do what my Sci/Health teacher told me...LOOK UP WHEN YOU CAN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION! *looks up at the ceiling* we were doing family life at that time...). Then forcefuly pushes Kirby into a passionate kiss. Kirby moaned loudly in pleasure as he bucked his hips. Meta Knight crawled his finger toward Kirby's boxers until...

"KIRBY! YOU'RE HAVING A MATCH WITH MR. GAME AND WATCH! AND HERE'S YOUR NEW PANTS!" Master Hand yelled as he flung the door opened and threw Kirby's pants (It seem that Master Hand has some guts to save everyone). Meta Knight grumbled about Master Hand after Kirby put on his pants and ran out of the room.

"That's 2 times alreadly that he interrupted me with Kirby-Chan...When I get my hands on him..." Meta Knight cursed as he walked to the living room to witness Kirby's battle...

The End!

That's it for the series, man. No more Jigglypuff vs. Whoever. Though I was supposed to do Jigglypuff vs. Red because of the first story when Jigglypuff fell for Setsuko, but I completley forgot about writing about it and my sister told me I should do Meta Knight vs Jigglypuff. I think she wasn't aware of my ideas, so I trashed the Red idea, but hey! I might do it for bonus, but there won't be any Kirby and Meta Knight there...A mention though...Well that's it, but I am planning to make a crossover for the Outsiders and Brawl, make Setsuko's Pokemon story, When Gardevoir first met Lucario (as a Kirlia) and more. Hope to see your comments!


End file.
